The Diclonius Chronicles:Welcome to Soul Society
by Last-Smile
Summary: Lucy arrives in Soul Society after dying and ironically enough becomes fifth squad captain. After 2 years of surpresing her powers, she's forced to use them against Mariko, leading to her death. Slight Byakuya x Lucy toward end,but not meant to be romance
1. Chapter 1

The shots fired. They finally did it. Lucy lied dead in the street. The surrounding officers cheered. Lucy's eyes closed forever. It was over. The killing spree was at last, over.

"Finish…what I… could not." She said, and she bled to death.

Nana stumbled home. She could feel Lucy's life begin to fade, little by little, until she was gone forever. Nana, even though she hated Lucy, leaned against the wall and wept for the only person who understood her.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. The sun beamed brightly on her face. She squeezed her arm, which had been blown off earlier. It was there, perfectly intact. She also noticed that she was wearing a mint green yukata. Sitting up, Lucy stretched her arms and legs. Lucy noticed that she was inside a shack.

"I see you're awake." An elderly woman came in with a bucket of fresh water.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the 80th district my dear." Lucy scrunched her face.

"The 80th district of what?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, I see you are fresh meat here." The woman said.

"You're in the soul society. Where souls go after they die." Lucy touched her arm. It had been blown off by the officers that killed her. But it was there now. She was very confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lucy asked.

"While gathering water, I couldn't help but notice you floating in the water. I wasn't going to leave you there." The elderly woman said, and scooped some water up with a turtle shell.

"Here. Drink it. It's water." Lucy complied and gulped the water down.

"Might I ask why you have horns on your head?" The lady asked.

"They're a detriment to the world." Lucy said sadly.

"Really now?" The woman smiled a little.

"Show me just what they can do." Lucy followed the woman outside and into a forest.

"Do whatever it is those horns do to the trees." Lucy sighed and stood straight. Suddenly, translucent arms came from her back and destroyed the trees within a two meter radius. The elderly woman could not see the arms, but she could see the damage.

"Amazing." The old woman said.

"You would definitely do well in the sereite."

"Sereite?" Lucy asked, having no clue what a sereite was.

"It is where soul reapers live. They protect humans from hollows and such. My son was a soul reaper. But he died a few years ago." The woman said.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said.

"It's quite alright. They've been desperate for a captain to fit the fifth squad. I hear it's been vacant for quite some time now. Usually, the most ruthless of the squads, the 11th, only have fights to fill the captains spot. But I hear they are going to try that with the fifth, just to fill it as quickly as possible. I think you'd be a shoe in. Try-outs are in 2 months ya know."

"They'd just look at me like I'm a freak." Lucy commented sadly, and put her chin in her palms.

"A freak? Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of research and development, now he's a freak." She laughed a little.

"How do you know so much of this, "sereite"

"As I said before, my son was a soul reaper there before he died." The woman took Lucy back inside, seeing how it began to rain. She made some tea.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Mai Kausakibe [kah-saw-kee-bei]" She replied.

"And what is yours?"

"I'm Lucy." She said.

"What about your last name?" Mai asked.

"I don't have one."


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later…

"Mai! I've gotten those fruits you asked for!" Lucy walked into the home she shared with the old woman to find her not in her room. Lucy walked into the kitchen and dropped the bucket completely.

"Mai!" Lucy crouched down by the woman's side.

"Ha! You freak!" A few men and women yelled at her in the window. It was a bloody mess. Mai had told her about the violence in the 80th district of the rukongai. But there were limits.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry." A tear fell on the dead woman's face. Lucy took the pale, cold hand of the woman who cared nothing of the horns on her head, but for who she was as a person.

Lucy covered the dead body with a sheet. Lucy stood and grabbed the pale pink haori that Mai took from her job as a seamstress in the third district, and put it on over a white yukata. She walked out into the district and had things thrown at her. Sticks, food, water, rocks. She ignored them all. She didn't want to have to kill them. Lucy knew Mai would not have liked that. She stood in front of the sereite gates.

I promise Mai. You'd be proud." She walked through the gates and approached a booth where people were signing in for the competition.

"Next." A woman with glasses called. Lucy gulped and took the pen from the desk and signed her name. When it came to the last name part, she had no clue what to put.

_My name is Mai Kausakibe._ Lucy remembered the woman saying her name. She signed "Kausakibe", seeing how she had nothing else to put down.

"Please stand in line and you will be matched with an opponent. Good luck." The woman with the glasses said.

"Those horns look kinda cute on her." Shunsui approached the table from behind.

"That's why if the winner is a female I will personally give them a year supply of mace. To make sure you don't try anything." Nanao said pushing her glasses up.

"I wonder what they're there for." Ukitake pondered out loud.

"Whatever they're there for, she'd look great in cosplay." Shunsui said with a cheeky grin. Nanao, however, found nothing funny of the matter, and shooed him away from the table.

"Heaven help him." Nanao said to no one in particular. She looked back at the chart and looked at all of the names and districts they came from. For some reason, those who came from the third and second districts didn't seem to have a chance in Nanao's book. She scrolled down when she saw Lucy's name.

"Am I seeing this correctly?" Nanao cleaned her glasses.

"No one from the 80th district wants joins the 13 court guard squads, unless they're trying out for the 11th." Nanao said out loud.

"Next up is Akira Mikari vs. Jun Tsukishima." Lucy watched the battles with curiosity. They weren't gruesome, but the only way to lose was to die. She could see katanas in a bucket by the arena, so she assumed that's what they were battling with. She wielded one once when she was alive, and she remembered vividly how to use one. Even still, she had a bit of nervousness in her. Not so much about the katana, but if she were to die, where would she go next?

"Winner, Jun Tsukishima." Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and saw the other woman, Akira, with a sword in her chest, bleeding to death.


	4. Chapter 4

"Next, Lucy Kausakibe vs. Jun Tsukishima." Lucy stood from her spot on a bench and approached the Katana bucket as the man standing by the bucket instructed. Lucy picked a Katana with a dull pink hilt and stepped into the arena.

"Alright. Take your stance. FIGHT." The other woman, Jun, came swinging at Lucy. Those two were the last two in the competition. Both women beat every one of their opponents, and people in the bleachers were cheering certain people on.

Lucy flipped back and clashed swords with the other woman. Jun looked to be in her late thirties, and it was evident when her joints in her left arm locked up and gave Lucy the perfect chance to strike.

"Have mercy!" The woman shouted to Lucy. No one in the crowd could hear her though, so they continued to cheer Lucy on. Lucy felt the fire burning inside of her. The Diclonius DNA burning inside of her. But there was something else brewing in her soul as well.

"Mercy." She said in a low voice.

"MERCY!" Lucy swung down with the katana, and a red blast came from it, and the other woman, Jun, had been incinerated. The crowd stopped cheering for a moment. Then they began again, and this time it was louder.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Nanao asked her captain, who snuck his way back over to the fight.

"I did." Shunsui said, looking just a dumbfounded as his lieutenant.

"Amazing." Ukitake said, smiling.

"But is she really captain material?" A voice rang out.

"Ah, Byakua why do you always have to be the party pooper?" Shunsui asked, going on his third bottle of sake.

"A what?" Byakuya asked confused.

"*Sigh* a party pooper is a person who always has to ruin the fun or excitement." Nanao explained, seeing how her captain was too drunk to say his own name. Byakuya closed his eyes.

"I see." He said.

"Winner. Lucy Kausakibe!" The announcer shouted Lucy looked at all the people who were cheering for her. They all, of course, notice the horns on her head, but they cheered for her ability to fight. It made her smile. The smile was small, for anything bigger might have cracked her face. Lucy hadn't felt this way since she was a child. She hadn't been happy since then. A few shinigami had gone out onto the arena to escort her to the captain commander.

_I did it Mai. I won't disgrace your name._ Lucy thought to herself. Lucy walked silently, looking at the beautiful fountains and pretty buildings in the surrounding area. Luckily for Lucy, all of the other captains were not invited, so it was a one on one conversation between her and the captain commander.

"Kausakibe Taicho." Lucy looked up. A male shinigami was going to say something when Rangiku began to talk.

"Okay Lucy-Chan captain commanders name is Yamamoto so address him as Yamamoto sotaicho. Okay." Rangiku said cheerfully.

"Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho. You can't address her like that." A man whispered.

"Calm down."

"It's fine, really." Lucy's voice actually sounded happy. The doors opened, and Lucy walked inside. Yamamoto, who had a rare smile himself, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Lucy Kausakibe," He began.

"It is a true honor to present the Haori of the fifth squad, to you." He handed her a folded Haori.

"In 3 days there will be a ceremony held in your honor. You are to report to this division when you receive a hell butterfly, which will be explained by your lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. She'll take you to your division. Dismissed." Momo was standing outside with a few of her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Momo stood outside waiting for her new Taicho. She had a strong fear of what might happen. She had been over Aizen for some time now, but still, she almost felt that they were just putting in a random person to fill the squad. The large double doors opened, and Lucy stood there with the standard shinigam robes and the squad 5 haori over it.

"Taicho." Momo bowed in respect, Rangiku marveled at her "beautiful eyes", and of course Renji and Hisagi stared at her chest. Izuru was more focused on her horns that anything else.

"Quit it you perverts." Rangiku mumbled. Both men averted their eyes to something else.

"Right this way taicho." Momo said with a smile. Everyone followed Momo to the squad. Rangiku made sure to put a bunch of presents on Lucy's desk while she was talking with the captain commander. There was also an invitation to the SWA. (Shinigami Women's Association) Momo showed Lucy to her office, and left her to do what she liked for the time being.

Lucy began to look around the room like a curious child. She decided she'd done enough looking and chose to open the presents that were on her solid oak desk. The first one was a different styled shikashou. Instead of it all being a robe, it was a black v-necked vest with strap sleeves, and a black hakama. The second one was a bright red dress. It stopped about an inch above her knees, and had thin straps.

It brought back memories of when she was alive. And when she used to wear Yuka's red shirt. She sat at her desk and held her head. It hurt so much, it really did. The third and last present was a set of black heels. Rangiku sure wanted Lucy to look nice. Momo had also told her that zanpakutos had a name. And that what she did at the arena was the first step to finding out what its name is.

Lucy looked out of the large window that over looked the 5th division training ground. The lights twinkled like the stars above. Lucy took a deep breath and walked outside. The warm summer night air made Lucy less tense. The fact that she was now a captain was still sinking in. However, she knew that a fellow captain was not a fan of hers. It didn't matter, because she didn't like him either. He was such an asshole. (we all know who we're talking about here right.). 

Lucy had been training herself not to use her diclonius vectors. Things had very much changed since she arrived at the soul society. She only hoped that Nana would keep her promise and finish what Lucy couldn't. Things would only get harder from here on out. And Lucy knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

3 days later…

Lucy woke up before her alarm even went off. Today, she and her squad were going to investigate a crime spree in the 80th district. She hoped that everyone had forgotten about the whole ceremony thing. But of course, Rangiku wouldn't let anyone forget. She put her pink hair into a ponytail and did her best to use her hair to cover up her horns.

"Good morning Taicho." Squad members greeted her as she went by. All of those who were going walked out into the rukongai and walked to the 80th district.

Momo stayed by Lucy's side. Momo didn't think there was anything wrong with Lucy, but she could feel that Lucy was hiding something. Again, she didn't think it was bad. Lucy, since the three days she'd been there, had treated her squad with the utmost respect. Something most captains wouldn't do.

"There!" A squad member screamed. A man was holding a little girl hostage.

"None of you move, or the kid dies."

"What is it that you want?" Lucy asked, coming out from behind a few of her squad members.

"Hey. I know you. You're that freak Lucy. The one with the horns. I heard the killed that old lady that took you in. Why do people have to die because of freaks like you?" The man sneered at her. Lucy became angry. She so desperately wanted to give in to the urge to use her diclonius powers, but she knew it would only hurt the squad members around her. She removed her sword from its sheath.

"Do not speak of her in that matter. I suggest you put the child down, or you will die."

"You think your big and bad now huh?" The man threw the child agains a large boulder, knocking her unconscious. Lucy looked at Momo and nodded. Momo quickly killed the man. The child's sibling came out with a few coins.

"Arigato." The little boy tried giving Lucy and Momo some of the money.

"No. Keep it. You need it much more than we do." Momo said with a smile. She ruffled the boy's hair. The little boy ran to help his sister inside.

"Good job men." Lucy nodded, and they walked back to the sereite. Lucy dismissed everyone for the day, seeing how it was nearly 6:00, and the ceremony started at 7:00.

Squad 5, Captains quarters-

Lucy came from the shower. She dried her hair and dressed herself in the red dress and heals that Rangiku had bought for her. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. The dress brought out the color of her eyes. Lucy slipped on a black sweater that she herself bought yesterday. She looked in the mirror one last time. Lucy had never met people that actually appreciated her and liked her.

Other than Kouta, but he's alive with that stupid Yuka. Lucy despised her. Not only because of Kouta, but because Yuka herself had a deep hatred of Lucy. Despite Lucy's best effort to get along with her, nothing changed the fact that Yuka would've preferred Lucy to find somewhere else to go. That is, while she was alive.

Lucy slid the door open and walked to the first division barracks. Those who were not invited, such as low ranking shinigami, stared as the beautiful, pink haired captain walked by. The doors opened, and the crowd of people looked at her. All of the woman were dressed in beautiful dresses, such as herself, and the men were wearing tuxedos.

If anything, Lucy probably was wearing the least fancy outfit in the ceremony. All of the other women were dressed on beautiful dresses. Some women, like Rukia, Yachiru and anyone else with a flat chest, wore kimonos rather than dresses, to give themselves a little more bust in the front.

"Ah, Lucy-Chan!" Rangiku, Momo and Rukia approached Lucy.

"Kausakibe Taicho, I know that my Nii-sama and you didn't get off on the right foot, but I can assure you that he has no ill feelings toward you." Rukia said.

"Neither do I." Lucy said, half truthfully. Although Rukia, nor anyone else caught it, Lucy stared daggers at Byakuya, and he returned the look.

"Here, have a drink." Rangiku poured Lucy a drink in a glass. Lucy didn't drink, but what the hell. If people were going to honor her, she'd enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's pinkish eyes had mixed emotions. She was happy, but nervous at the same time. What if she did something wrong, and got herself killed, or worse, others? She went outside on the terrace for some fresh air. However, her _least_ favorite person just so happened to be outside as well. They didn't speak to each other, they exchanged looks every few minutes.

"Byakuya," She began. He turned and faced her.

"Do you think I am a freak because I was born with horns?" Lucy asked, not bothering to face him, but rather stared out into the distance.

"It is not my place to judge the beings created in this world." Byakuya walked back inside. Lucy looked out into the horizon.

"I've taken so many lives, and for what?" Lucy laughed silently to herself.

"Because I was afraid. Afraid of something foolish." A teardrop landed on the stone that barred the terrace.

"It's time to let go, Lucy." She heard a voice inside of her head. But it wasn't the diclonius DNA talking to her. The voice was gentle, like that of a mother.

"I know." She whispered. Standing straight, she wipped her eyes and smiled. She smiled for the good things she had. Lucy had friends, she had people who cared about her. She even got to have a rival, a rival that wasn't a real enemy and would not purposely and potentially harm her. Lucy had _happiness_.

4 hours of partying and drinking later…

Lucy slipped on her black sweater and walked back to her room at the squad 5 barracks. She looked in her mirror, focusing on the horns. She smiled.

Putting her sweater in her closet, she lied down on her bed and let her thoughts consume her. There was so much to think about, so much to do. But it was all worth it. If all the hard work got her happiness, she damn sure wasn't giving that up.

Lucy felt happy and comfortable in the soul society. So what if the rukon district inhabitants weren't fond of her? She had people, like Momo and Rangiku, who were fond of her. Lucy's eyes closed, and she let herself fall victim to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

2 years later…

Lucy's alarm went off, and she pressed the button, making it stop. She swung her feet over the bed and walked to the bathroom. The warm water that fell over her head and body was a welcoming feeling. She cleaned her body, and washed her long, pink hair. Emerging from the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, and dried her hair. Looking in the mirror, she, again, smiled. Things were going better than she thought they would.

"Where's my shikashou?" She asked herself while rummaging through her closet.

"Right, it's in the wash." Lucy sighed. She walked over to her bed side and opened a box. It was the box that had her custom made shikashou.

"It wouldn't hurt to wear it, would it?" Lucy slipped the v necked vest and hakama on and look in the long mirror.

"One more thing." She grabbed her haori and put it over the shikashou. Lucy smiled. Suddenly, a black butterfly came through the wall and landed on her finger. At first, she couldn't hear it, but then she understood what the message was. Lucy slid open the door and walked to the first division.

"Good morning Kausakibe Taicho." Ukitake said with a smile.

"Good morning Ukiake Taicho." Lucy returned the greeting, a smile on her face as well. A few more captains arrived, and the doors opened. Lucy took her seat between Unohana and Byakuya.

"Good morning captains." Yamamoto said, a head ache bothering him, and 2/3 of the others in the room as well. There were about 5 who did not drink10 at last nights ceremony. Yamamoto began the usual speech about the good and bad things going in within the soul society. But then he turned to a different subject.

"I have noticed that many of you captains naturally do not get along with each other. Kurosaki Ichigo gave me an idea that I believe will actually work." Byakuya's ears perked up.

"You actually listened to that fool, head captain. Pardon my asking, but how many drinks did you have last night?" Byakuya asked, truly shocked that anyone would take advice from the dumb strawberry.

"About 35." The room became completely, then the murmuring started.

"You know that I can hear you Byakuya." Ichigo said, coming into the room.

"Why are you here, Kurosaki?" Byakuya growled.

"The old man asked me to come over. He said that you captains need to get along with each other, so, I gave him an idea that 3rd graders use in their classrooms." Ichigo snickered. Lucy watched the raven and the strawberry argue with interest. It seemed like Byakuya had many… rivals.

"Enough!" Yamamoto said, and the room became quiet once more.

"I have a list of you all. There are ten of you in here, minus the absence of Soifon who is currently on an important mission in the world of the living. There will be 2 groups of four and one group of three. You'll all share something about yourselves, and then, and then. What else Kurosaki?" Yamamoto whispered.

"You'll all be sharing at least three things about yourselves, and then you'll ask something about the other people. And no Kenpachi you cannot ask your partners to fight you." Ichigo said. Kenpachi glared at Ichigo.

"Ah yes. Okay, group 1: Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Komamura and Hitsugaya." The four of them stood and walked to a corner of the room.

"Group 2: Ukitake, Kyoraku, Shihouin." Yoruichi stood up instantly.

"I have no issues with Ukitake or Kyoraku." Yoruichi said innocently.

"Refresh your memory about them then."

"Group 3: Kenpachi, Kuchiki, Kausabike, Kurosaki."

"WHAT! I HAVE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS TOO!" Ichigo asked, scared for his life. Kenpachi was going to murder him.

"Yes. Now, all groups, pick a corner of the room. I am going to eat breakfast and get ice for my headache." Yamamoto left the room.

Ichigo gulped. Things were not going as he wanted them to.


	9. Chapter 9

The group of four sat down in the farthest corner from anyone else.

"Okay who goes first?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, your up." Kenpachi said with that devilish grin.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm from Karakura town, and Kenpachi scares the shit out of me." Ichigo said, scooting away from the giant captain.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, I am from the noble Kuchiki clan, and I dislike blood thirsty dogs and strawberries."

"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, I'm from the 80th district, and I wanna fight Captain stick up his ass." He said. Byakuya glared at him.

"I am Lucy Kausakibe, I, too, am from the 80th district, and I like onigri." She said.

"You come from the Zaraki district too eh?" Kenpachi said, flashing a scary grin. She instinctively scooted next to Ichigo and Byakuya.

"You know for someone from a district like that, you're pretty little." Kenpachi picked Lucy up by her head and swung her around.

"Put me down!" She struggled. He let go, and she flew into Ichigo.

"Ow! What the fuck Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled at Kenpachi.

"You got a problem strawberry?" Kenpachi stood up and towered over Ichigo.

"N-no." He said in a quiet voice. Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"That hurt." Lucy said, but it was barely audible.

"Alright, question time." Kenpachi said excitedly. The group gave themselves a minute or two to think of questions, and then the game of 20 questions began.

"Byakuya, Yoruichi told me when you were little, you thought you were a little girl, is that true." Ichigo asked. Byakuya felt a tiny tinge of pink show on his cheeks.

"No. The werecat lies." Byakuya said.

"Ichigo, why does your name sound like a girls name?" Kenpachi asked.

"It doesn't!" Ichigo shouted at him. Lucy watched them. She tapped Byakuya's shoulder. He turned to her.

"Do they do this a lot?" She asked.

"Yes, every time they see each other."

"Ne, Lucy, why do you have horns sticking out of your head?" Ichigo asked. Lucy looked down.

"I'd rather not answer that question." She said.

"Zaraki, why are you insane." Byakuya asked.

"Why do you have a stick up your ass?" Kenpachi countered the question.

"Why do you wear bells on your head?"

"Why do you wear those ridiculous clips on your head?"

"Why is your hair orange"

"Why are you always wanting to fight me?

"Why are you freakishly large?"

"Why do you look like a damn girl with those clips?"

"STOP." Lucy raised her voice. The three men looked at her.

"Can we please have a civil conversation without you three trying to murder each other?" Lucy asked angrily.

"CAN WE?" She raised her voice again.

"Yes ma'am." All three of them said, now afraid of her. They continued their question and answer session until Yamamoto returned and told them they could stop. They all returned to their spots (where they usually stand or sit) and listened to the old man.

"I hope you all got to know each other and get along better. I feel that today went very well." Yamamoto continued talking.

"Well my ass." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"You are dismissed." Everyone began to leave when Yamamoto said something.

"Kausakibe Taicho, could I speak to you for a moment?" Lucy turned around and walked back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hai?" Lucy asked.

"I have a mission for you. In the world of the living, there have been a few hollow sightings in Osaka, Tokyo. I need your squad to investigate and destroy it."

"I understand." Lucy turned to leave. She flash stepped back to her squad and gathered 12 of her best men/women.

"Alright men, starting tomorrow, we will be going to Osaka, Tokyo to investigate a hollow sighting. Get a good nights sleep. See you in the morning." She dismissed them and stepped out into the winter air. She had gone a full 2 years without using her diclonius powers, and she was proud of herself.

Lucy looked up at the falling snowflakes. Winter was her favorite time of year. Be it the snowflakes outside, or the warm fire inside, winter was a beautiful season. Lucy sat in her office and enjoyed the warmth the fireplace was emanating. She took out a stack of paper work and filled them out.

Lucy looked at the clock and noticed it was time to leave. Putting the stacks on the corner of her desk, she put of the fire in the fireplace and walked to her room. She slid the door open and put her haori in closet. Lucy showered and changed into her sleeping yukata.

The pinkette lied in her bed. She enjoyed the soul society so much. She sometimes even forgot about the horns on her head, and no one dared to mention them. Her eyes closed, and she slept sound.


	11. Chapter 11

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Lucy's alarm blared. She hit the button and did her usual morning routine: Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to work.

Only this time she'd be going to the world of the living for work today. She waited for her men at the senkai gate. When they arrived, she bid the rest of her squad goodbye and walked through the gate with the 12 shinigami.

When the emerged, they were standing in the sky, above the city.

"I want 1 group of 5 and 1 group of 6. Momo, come with me."

"Hai." The shinigami split themselves up as she said.

"Group 1, take east, group 2, west. We'll take north and south. Good luck." They all flash stepped away.

It had been two hours since they had arrived in the world of the living, and there were no signs of hollows, as they were going to depart, there were loud roars. When they turned around, two large hollows stood, terrorizing the city. She dispatched the groups to attack them. Lucy flash stepped toward them.

"Lie, Lilium." She released her zanpakuto. A display of white flowers appeared. They wrapped around the arms of one of the hollows and stuck to it, and gave Lucy a chance to kill it, which she did. More, smaller hollows began appearing. Her men fought against them.

"Over there!" One of the men yelled. They fought until all of the smaller hollows were gone. All that was left was the big hollow. Lucy ran and swung her sword down, effectively cutting its arm off. But in a blindsided moment, the hollow released a projectile, and it hit the side of Lucy's head. Lucy instantly began plummeting toward the ground.

"Taicho!" Momo screamed. But they were only faint cries to Lucy's ears. Lucy landed hard, and she was unconscious. Momo was able to defeat the hollow with the help of the other men. She rushed to her captains side.

"Taicho. TAICHO!" Momo tried shaking Lucy, but it didn't work. Lucy was still unconscious. They opened a senkai gate back to the sereite, and Lucy was immediately rushed to squad 4.

Unohana was able to save Lucy's life. However, she did fracture her skull, whether it was from the projectile, or the fall.

Momo, Rangiku, and all of the other people that came to see her were so anxious. Momo was so anxious it was painful. Unohana came out of the room with a clip board. Isane stayed in the room to monitor Lucy.

"We were able to save her life." The group sighed with relief.

"However, she suffered severe head trauma, so it could be possible to have some, if not complete memory loss." Unohana said.

"But she'll live though, right?" Momo asked.

"Yes, she will live. Just make sure she does not engage in battle any time soon. She is not in the correct state of mind to comprehend the tactics of battle." The woman let them in to see her. Lucy looked so pale on the hospital bed. When nightfall came, the group of people left back to their squad(s).

Momo put the cards and flowers on the side of the bed. She was very glad that her captain was okay. She just hoped that Lucy would remember all of her friends. Momo closed the door and walked back to her squad barracks for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

4 days later…

Lucy cracked an eye open. She saw Isane sitting with a clipboard, her face buried in a magazine. Lucy sat up, but knocked the bed remote on the floor by accident in the process. Isane looked up.

"Captain! Captain she's awake!" Isane said excitedly. Unohana came inside.

"Well, well. Look who's up." Lucy looked at Unohana and Isane.

"Do you remember us Lucy?"

"Nyuu." Lucy said. Unohana cocked her head.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Nyuu."

"Can you say anything else but Nyuu?" Isane asked.

"Nyuu." Lucy looked up at the two women. Isane looked at Unohana, and she looked at Isane.

Unohana walked out into the hallway.

"How is she?" Momo asked.

"Well, it seems she's lost the ability to speak."

"How is that possible?" Rangiku asked.

"It's beyond me. I cannot tell if she remembers any of us. All she can say is "Nyuu."

"I have an idea." Nanao said.

Nanao took some pictures of some of the captains and took pieces of paper and wrote their names. If Lucy could match the right name with the right picture, that's how they'd know.

"Hello, Lucy."

"Nyuu!" Lucy said with a smile. Unohana put down the cards and pictures on Lucy's lap. Lucy looked at them confused.

"Put the name with the picture." Lucy looked at the name card and the pictures. She picked up Ukitake's name and matched it with kenpachi's picture. She then picked up Kyoraku's picture and matched it with Byakuya's name. when she was finished, everyone's picture was matched with someone else's name.

"Uh-oh." Isane whispered to herself.

"Nyuu?" Lucy cocked her head.

"It looks like we have to introduce you to everyone all over again." Unohana smiled. She sent out a hell butterfly to all of the captains. She sent out a total of 7 (minus a few absences.), but only 3 came.

"So, she has no memory of any of us?" Ukitake asked, confused.

"Yes. We tried a card matching activity where she had to match the picture to the name card. Well, she matched your name with Kenpachi's picture." She said to him. Ukitake shivered, then regained his composure. They peaked in through the window on the door. She was running around the room, an urgent look on her face.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Unohana said coming in.

"Nyuu, Nyuu!" She cried, crossing her legs.

"Ah, I believe she has to use the restroom. Come on." Unohana guided Lucy to the toilet, and closed the door behind her.

"Well that solves that." Unohana said, taking the clipboard from Isane and writing a few things down.

"How long will this last?" Byakuya asked.

"It's hard to tell, I've never seen anything like this." Unohana said, tapping a pen against her chin.

"Then what are we supposed to do about it?" Toshiro asked. They heard a noise. It sounded like something dropping. Unohana opened the door, and Lucy had knocked over a plant pot.

"Nyuu." She said, an innocent look on her face.

"It's quite alright Lucy. The plant was fake any way." Unohana smiled and dismissed it.

Lucy looked at the other three captains that entered the room. She approached Toshiro and bent down.

"Nyuu. Nyuu. Nyuu. Nyuu. Nyuu." She said Nyuu every time she pinched his cheek. A vain bulged on the side of the short captains head. She looked over at Byakuya, and then her eyes became curious as to the scarf around his neck. The curious captain took the scarf from the nobles neck and put it around her head into a ribbon. Byakuya stared at her wide eyed. She smiled, but he snatched the scarf from her head and put it back around his neck.

Lucy's eyes became filled with water, and her lipped quivered.

"Oh no." Ukitake said with dread. What did Byakuya just do.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy's lip quivered, and she began to cry.

"Ah! Lucy please don't cry, please don't cry." Ukitake tried calming her down, but it didn't work. She wanted the scarf. The pretty, light blue scarf.

"No. She cannot have the Kuchiki family heirloom."

"Asshole." Isane mumbled, and continued to read her magazine.

"Nyuu! Nyuu!" Lucy continued to cry.

"We'll get you another one. A better one."

"There is nothing better than 3 different kinds of silk put together." Byakuya said.

"Not helping." Toshiro said. Byakuya shrugged his shoulders. After two hours of negotiating, the captain of the fifth squad calmed down and settled for the blue ribbon on the candy bucket that Ukitake always gave to Toshiro.

"So what do we do about her?" Toshiro asked, gesturing to the pink haired girl, cuddled up with a pillow, asleep.

"I'm not sure, really. Maybe we should try just getting to know her all over again." Ukitake suggested. Byakuya sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He didn't want to get to know the pink haired girl again. He didn't like her. He didn't know why. But, he just didn't like her.

"I suppose that's a not a bad idea. However, Lucy must stay in this room for at least another month or two. It wouldn't be wise to let her off on her own quite yet." Unohana said.

Lucy snuggled closer to her pillow as her dream, or rather, nightmare, became more intense.

_There were people everywhere, chasing her with torches and pitchforks. Screaming at her, calling her the devil's child. She ran and ran until she could run no more. In the distance, a figure was seen there. Not pitchfork, no torch. She ran to it, and got a sword to the stomach. She tried to look up, and when she looked up as far as her body would let her at this point, all that was seen, was a scarf. A light blue scarf. _

"Nyuu!" Lucy jolted out of her sleep.

"What is it Lucy?" Unohana asked. Lucy's inability to speak was going to be a severe detriment to the soul society, sooner or later.


	14. Chapter 14

2 months later…

Lucy had been up all morning, running around her room, looking for anyone to communicate with. Unohana watched her through the window. The captain smiled and put a check mark on her clipboard. Lucy was doing very well in the solitary confinement chamber. If she could handle herself in there, then she'd be ready to go back out into the population.

"Unohana, are you positive that there's no way to recover her memory?" Ukitake asked, feeling sympathy for the lonely girl.

"We could turn her over to Kurotsuchi, but that in it self is a dangerous risk." The woman said with a grim expression. Unohana felt terrible for Momo. Winter was always the busiest time of year, and Momo hoped that she'd get a break this year. But, things had to take a turn for the worst.

"Nyuu?" Lucy bent down and picked up a pen. She looked at it and tried to draw on her skin. It didn't work. So she tried drawing on the wall. A line of blue ink was smeared on the wall. She continued to draw like that when Unohana entered the room and sprayed her with a little bit of water. Lucy instantly stopped. The pink haired diclonius sat on her comfy bed and drifted into sleep.

"Just one more week Lucy. Just one more week." Unohana said, and left the chamber. Lucy tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having that nightmare again. The one where people were chasing her with torches and pitchforks.

_Lucy ran and ran until she could run no more. She saw a figure in the distance. No pitchfork, no torch. She ran to it, and got a sword in the stomach. Looking up, she could see the blue scarf again._

Lucy jolted out of her sleep. Once again, she had that nightmare. Lucy couldn't figure out who was stabbing her abdomen at night in her dreams. The pinkette leaned back on the pillow. It was pitch black in the room. She couldn't even see her own hands. Lucy felt around for a light of some kind, but it was no use.

Lucy grabbed a different pillow. Seeing how the one she was lying on was soaked with sweat. She lied back down and eventually drifted back into sleep.

Lucy was very proud of herself. She had learned how to do important things, such as read, write, and speak without always saying "Nyuu." She said it occasionally, but it was a rarity since the two months she had been in the solitary confinement chamber. It had been made clear to her that in one week, she'd be released out into the public again. She had a total of 5 days left to go.

The next day…

Lucy awoke to the smell of fresh made rice. She swung her legs over the bed, stood up, and then proceeded to the food. Lucy ate the food, enjoying the taste of the rice. Lucy was allowed to have one visitor, which ended up being Unohana because she had to explain things to her.

"Alright Lucy. In four days you'll be allowed to leave the confinement chamber. And when you do, you will be going back to your squad barracks with Momo. You remember Momo right?"

"Nyuu." She said, nodding her head.

"Not Nyuu, hai."

"Hai." She said.

"Alright then. When you go back with Momo, you will be allowed one visitor a day. " Unohana said with a smile. Unohana excused herself. Lucy looked out of the window at the beaming sun. It wouldn't be long before the sun was hidden behind the clouds again.


	15. Chapter 15

5 days later…

Lucy packed her things like Unohana had told her to. The pinkette stood with her suitcase by the door, waiting for Unohana to open it. The large, metal door opened slowly.

"Okay Lucy, Momo is right outside. Good luck." Unohana's voice said over the intercom. Lucy followed the red line on the floor to the outside. It was a welcoming feeling to have even the little bit of sun on her skin. She zipped up her jacket and walked until she saw Momo. Momo's face lit up instantly.

"Captain!" Momo rushed over.

"Mo-mo." Lucy sounded out her name. Lucy gave a cheerful smile, and both captain and lieutenant returned back to their squad barracks. Momo showed Lucy around the barracks once more, like she had when Lucy first arrived in the sereite two years ago.

"Okay Captain, if you need anything, I'm right down the hall."

"Hai!" Lucy responded with a cheerful smile. Momo, too, smiled and closed the door. Her smile faltered a little. Her captain was there, but she didn't seem the same. Momo walked into her own office and looked out of the window at the now grey and cloudy sky. She wondered if her captain would ever be the same again. Momo sat at her desk and put her head down. She drifted into sleep.

Lucy looked at the things in her room. All of them made Lucy curious. She even got curious of the curtains on the window. When she approached them to make them into a bow of some kind, she heard Unohana's warning in the back of her head.

_Leave everything the way it is until someone tells you otherwise. _ Lucy sat on her bed, bored. She wished she could do something outside, but it was too cold. Maybe if she slept for the rest of the day, she could think of an idea for tomorrow. And so that is what she did. Lucy cuddled up in her blanket and drifted into sleep. But soon the nightmare that continued to creep into her dreams began, and this time, her body would not let her wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

_Lucy ran and ran. The people were right on her tail. All of them had a torch or a pitchfork. Or both. She ran until she knew they couldn't and wouldn't find her. She saw a figure in the distance. Lucy ran to it, and got a sword to the stomach. She strained her body to look up fully. The scarf blew in the wind, but it did not belong to the person she thought it did. Straining herself to look up more, she saw… Mariko._

"Mariko!" Lucy finally jolted from her sleep. Lucy practically jumped from her bed and looked out of the window. Everything was normal. She peeked out into the hallway, and everything was normal. She slid the door closed and leaned against the wall. She slid down the wall, and rested her head on the side on her dresser. Lucy was unsure of why she was having dreams of Mariko killing her.

"Captain, you have a message." A squad member said, knocking on the door.

"Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to speak with you." Lucy stood from her sitting position and followed the squad member to the first division barracks.

"Kausakibe Taicho, I've got an assignment for you." Lucy listened carefully.

"I understand that your recovery is not 100%, however central 46 has made it clear that they'd like you to participate in this assignment." The door opened suddenly, and footsteps were heard.

"Ah yes, Captain Kuchiki I'm glad you're here. Both you and your lieutenants will be going to Hueco Mundo on a very important mission. You are required to bring back a sample of this child's blood." Yamamoto handed the picture to Lucy. Her eyes widened.

"Mariko." She whispered. Neither of the others heard her, seeing how they were discussing more details.

"Beware, however. She is no ordinary child. In the new army of Souske Aizen's son, she is the first espada."

"Understood." Yamamoto contacted the two lieutenants and opened a senkai. Lucy could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The hatred and the sorrow flowing in her blood. As her memory returned, the voice did, as well.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's freezing out here." Renji complained.

"Well, I told you to bring a cloak to keep yourself warm, but I see you don't heed my advice." Byakuya said walking forward. Lucy looked around the dull scene with interest. Momo looked at her captain's wondrous eyes with concern. Momo really did hope that Lucy could pull herself together in time. The search was going to be painfully long, and it wouldn't be long until they encountered hollows.

Lucy frowned for a while.

"Is something bothering you, Lucy?" Byakuya asked, stopping for a second, and then moving again.

"No." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"I haven't seen a single thing alive here." Momo said, looking around at the dreary existence.

"Not much can survive in the desert I guess. It's bone dry." Renji said, kicking the sand for emphasis.

Lucy listened to the other two, and Byakuya's occasional chime-in's. Byakuya had focused on Lucy's deep frown from his peripheral vision. There was something wrong, and he knew it.

"What should we do to pass the time?" Momo asked, getting very bored and slightly depressed from the grey desert.

"I know, share our favorite childhood memories." Renji suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt to share." Byakuya said. Lucy felt a tight grip at her chest.

"Momo you go first."

"Hmm. I think my absolute favorite would be when I got to visit Toshiro and granny after being in the academy for so long." She said cheerfully.

"I think mine would have to be meeting Rukia." Renji said with a slight smile. Byakuya gave a warning glare, to which the red haired man averted his eyes over to something else.

"What about you Captain Kuchiki?" Momo said, trying to change the subject and avoid an unnecessary argument.

"Learning to use my zanpakuto would be mine." Byakuya said, closing his eyes in reminisence, and a tiny smile appeared on his flawless face.

"One more sign of the apocalypse." Renji said, looking at his captain's smile. Byakuya snapped his head toward his buffoon of a lieutenant. He glared yet again, and it made Renji feel like he was starring into his soul.

"So, um, what about you, Captain Kausakibe?" Renji said trying not to anger his captain anymore than he had today.

Lucy looked up at the forever black sky, and the cresent shape moon that seemed to be the only color on the blackness. Se thought for a moment, and then remembered something she held near and dear to her heart.

"My first friend." She said softly, and her voice sounded full of different emotions.

"Your first friend?" Momo asked, confused.

"His name was Kouta. And despite every other person's desire to rid of me, and my physical abnormalities, he really wanted to be my friend." A ghost of a smile adorned her face.

_Rid of her?_ Momo thought to herself. Lucy was a nice person when you got to know her. Why would anyone want to get rid of her? As Momo was going to ask what she meant, a loud roar boomed across the seemingly bare desert. The sand began to tremble, and formed into a large sand monster.


	18. Chapter 18

A large sand monster towered over the four soul reapers beneath it. As he spoke, the land trembled.

"Who dares trespass on the grounds of Hueco Mundo?" None of them answered.

"I see. Then I shall just kill you." The sand monster swung his hand toward the group, and they all jumped in four different directions.

"Tobiume!" Momo shot a fireball at the monster, but he held out his hand and simply crushed it. Momo looked at it wide eyed.

"Your attacks will have no effect on me." All of them continued to try and subdue the giant sand beast, but it was no use. They hid behind a large rock and discussed a game plan.

"None of our attacks are working." Momo said.

"What can't water stop?" Renji thought out loud.

"Water." Lucy said. Momo turned to her captain and smiled internally. Lucy was finally pulling herself together, but she wasn't all the way there. At any moment, she could revert to the girl who could do nothing but run and say "Nyuu." And sure enough in the matter of minutes, that's what happened.

"Die!" The sand monster swung his hand at Lucy, but in the nick of time, she was pulled out of the way.

"Stay hidden." Byakuya commanded the girl. She hopped down the sand pillars that the monster had created and forgotten about until she was safely on the ground. Finding the rock they hid behind, she sat there and waited for her teammates to get her.

Momo shot another fire ball, and it mixed in with the sakura petals and the baboon cannon. There was a large explosion, and the monster had been spread across the ground. 2 water jugs from their supply, they spread it across where they felt the monster's spiritual pressure so that he couldn't get up. It cost them 2 of their 6 water jugs, but they succeeded. Momo went off the get Lucy, and they continued on their quest to find Mariko.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy resisted the urge to grab Byakuya's scarf while it blew in the wind. She had returned to the ignorant, childlike behavior of Nyuu. Her eyes were full of wonder, and it was like she had never seen a desert before. Momo kept a close eye on Lucy.

"It's getting late." Momo said aloud, checking the time on her pocket watch.

"That cave over there. That is where we should set up." Byakuya directed them to a cave that was hidden by a few dead shrubs. They entered it and put out their sleeping bags. The pinkette sat down on her legs and watched as a sand storm blew by. The cave was a great shelter for things like that.

"Captain, the rice is ready." Momo called. Lucy walked back to the other three and picked up her bowl. The group ate in silence, seeing how there wasn't much to talk about. As the eternal night progressed on, Renji was the first to speak.

"So, who is this Mariko person exactly?" He asked. Lucy, who was unaware of the conversation, continued to watch the sand storm go by.

"She is the first espada in the new army of espadas." Byakuya answered. Lucy fell asleep toward the front of the cave. As the two lieutenants climbed into their own sleeping bags, Byakuya walked toward the front to find Lucy. She was curled up by the entrance, and the storm had still not stopped. He sighed and picked her up. He looked at her face, which seemed rather peaceful than what it was earlier that day. _Who are you?_ He thought to himself. He put her in her sleeping bag, and proceeded to his own.

The next day…

Byakuya awoke to find Lucy at the entrance once more. The storm had stopped, so she wasn't in any potential danger of being swept away by sand. As he approached the entrance, his eyes widened. The sand had risen at least a foot or two. Momo woke up and shook Renji.

"Huh, what?" He said, stirring.

"Look at the sand!" Momo said, shocked at how much it had risen.

"How are we going to cross through here?"

"We'll use shunpo." Byakuya said, grabbing his things and returning it back into the storage case that Mayuri made for them. It was designed to compact everything into a little cartridge like object for easy travel. Lucy, seeing how she was unable to flash step in her current state of mind, had to travel on Byakuya's back.

"Captain Zaraki was right, you are unusually light." Byakuya said.

"Nyuu!" Lucy said with a smile. They flash stepped toward Las Noches, taking periodic brakes in between. It had to be at least a grueling 5 hours before they even made it a mile from the castle.

"It's huge." Momo said quietly. This was Las Noches? In the last war, Momo stayed in the fake Karakura town rather than coming to Las Noches with Rukia and everyone else. Setting Lucy down, Byakuya continued to walk forward toward the huge castle. The other three followed, keeping their guard up just incase anything happened.

The snuck into the castle and made their way to the center corridor.

"Which way do we go?" Momo asked.

"Well last time, that way over there led into the 5th tower, where they have their meetings and stuff." Renji said, pointing to the farthest corridor from them.

"Alright then." Byakuya said, walking toward it. Lucy was placed on Byakuya's back, and they began to flash step again. The hall was long, and it seemed like there was no end to it. When they came out, there was a blinding light, and then, a group of three arrancar stood, swords drawn. Byakuya noticed that it was the same room he fought the 7th espada 3 years prior.

"You wont get passed here." The one in the middle stated, then charged for the group.


	20. Chapter 20

"You wont get passed here." The one in the middle said, and then charged for the group.

Momo jumped back and blocked the arrancar's sword with her own. The one of the left charged for Renji, and the one on the right charged for Byakuya.

Lucy, knowing she needed to hide, found a large pillar to hide behind.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The arranar asked Byakuya.

"That is none of your concern." He said, and flash stepped behind him.

"Tobiume!" Momo shot a fireball at the woman she was fighting. It effectively stopped her. It was just enough time for Momo to use her kido.

"Bakudo #4, byakurai!" She tied the woman's legs, rendering her unable to move. Momo jumped into the air and swung the sword down, btu the woman had disappeared. Momo turned around and was slashed on the arm.

Renji dodged to woman's cero and moved behind a falled piece of the wall.

"It wont work to hide. You'll die either way." The woman sneered. She sonidoed to where he was and kicked him from the perch.

"Bankai!" The pineapple yelled, and zabimaru turned into the giant snake.

"You are a skilled fighter." The man commented. Byakuya jumped back as the man swung down.

Byakuya made his sakura petals swirl around the other man.

"Gokei." The petals formed a spear around the man, and then exploded.

"Hado #31, shakkaho!" Momo shouted, and her oponnent fell under the debris. She shot Tobiume at the woman one more time, and it finished her off.

All three battles ended rather quickly, for they were weak arrancar. When the smoke cleared from the falling debris, a short figure emerged from the next corridor down. Two more people following it. As it came closer into the light, Lucy looked at the being wide eyed.

"…Mariko…" Lucy said aloud, and the other three in her group took a stance.


	21. Chapter 21

"Look who came to visit." Mariko said, standing straight.

"Are you Mariko?" Momo asked, ready to attack.

"I sure am." Mariko said, and put a child like smile on her face.

"You are a child. How can a mere child rank among the espada?" Byakuya asked, a scowl on his face.

"I may be a child, but, my lust for blood pushes me forward. I know what you are here for. You want one of my horns, correct?"

"No. Your blood." Renji said, a scowl forming on his face too.

Lucy watched as Mariko walked forward.

"When I was alive, I was wheelchair bound, but Lord Aizen has given me the strength to walk again. And this time, I will put and end to you, Lucy." The other three looked over at Lucy, confused about what Mariko meant.

"Nyuu." Lucy hid behind Byakuya.

"There is no use hiding anymore. I will always get what I want. And I want you dead Lucy. That is what I really want." Mariko said with that child like smile again. She advanced passed her two servants, and commanded them to leave. She faced the other four.

"Unfortuneatly, I will have to kill your reinforcements." Mariko said, and a wicked grin spread across her face as she released her vectors. None of them, but Lucy, could see them. Momo was slammed against a wall, and Renji was thrown back into the debris.

"I understand that you are a captain. But it makes no difference, my power is superior to yours." She used her vectors to slap Byakuya away. He landed on his feet, and used his petals to surround Lucy and move her. Mariko used her vectors to push the petals aside.

"Nyuu. Nyuu." Lucy said, backing away. Sheer terror was spread across Lucy's face. Mariko lifted Lucy by her neck, and threw her against the wall.

"Tobiume!" Momo shouted, and a fire ball came out of no where and hit Mariko in the back, making her fly across the large tower. Lucy lied unconscious on the ground. The other three began to fight Mariko.

Renji tried grasping Mariko with zabimaru's snake form, but she cut the snake in half and threw him against the wall.'

Momo lunged toward Mariko. Mariko turned and let a sadistic smile consume her face. Grasped Momo's midsection with her vectors and squeezed tightly. Momo struggled with all of her might, but it was no use.

Byakuya released his flower petals, and it distracted Mariko enough to let Momo get away. The short lieutenant used her arms to pull herself somewhere safe, seeing how her waist was to damaged to stand. The sakura petals formed a sphere around Mariko. As he was going to say the command to make them explode, she used her vectors to blow them away.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji was able to get Mariko back onto the ground when his sword hit her back.

Using her vectors, however, she grabbed zabimaru and broke it in half.

"T-tobiume." Momo released tobiume, and it hit Mariko at a fairly close range.

Mariko used her vectors to jump back. She looked over at Lucy's fallen form and smiled sadistically.


	22. Chapter 22

Mariko smiled sadistically. She used her vectors to grab Byakuya's neck, and she began to choke him.

"You let everyone down Lucy. You can't do anything right. I'll ensure everything you hold dear to you is destroyed. Starting with this one." She squeezed Byakuya's neck more.

"I bet you don't even remember your real name. Or how to use your vectors." Lucy began to stir. Mariko didn't notice this. Lucy's eyes were how they originally were. They were no longer the innocent eyes of "Nyuu.", but of the real Lucy.

"My name." She said in a dark voice. Mariko turned to her.

"My name, is Kaede, and I remember everything." Lucy's head snapped up, and she released her vectors. They slammed into Mariko, forcing her to fly. Byakuya fell to the floor, trying to gasp for air. Lucy walked forward and looked at Byakuya. He began to fall unconscious, and then black out completely.

"You will not take anything I hold dear. Nothing." Lucy's words had venom dripping from every one of them. Momo watched with horror as her captain, the kind, silent Lucy, ripped Mariko. Limb from Limb. Mariko screamed a blood curdling scream. Momo almost began to cry.

"Have mercy!" Mariko screamed as Lucy's sadistic eyes focused on the only limb still attatched to her. Lucy began to remember the last person who asked her for mercy. It was on the battlefield to see who'd be the next squad 5 captain.

"Mercy." Lucy said in a low voice.

"MERCY!" She ripped Mariko's head from what remained of her body. Mariko's eyes were now a sickliy grey. Momo felt hot tears falling from her eyes.

"Mercy does not exist. It is kill," Lucy began. "Or be killed." Lucy proceeded to her fallen teammates. Momo tried to dry her eyes, but she couldn't do it. Lucy called the emergency squad 4 members, and had all of them rushed to squad 4. Lucy looked over at Mariko's dismembered limbs. She walked over to them and let the blood drip into a sample bottle.

Walking through the senkai gate, Lucy looked back at Mariko for the last time.

Lucy followed the paramedics to the rooms the other three were going to be in.

"Lucy." Lucy turned around.

"Unohana." Lucy said. Unohana felt relief that Lucy was back to normal, but they had been surveying the entire operation, and Unohana knew the price she had to pay to get her memory back.

"You saw." Lucy said, more of a statement than a question.

"We did." Unohana said sadly. Lucy's trembling hand pulled out a blood vial from Mariko. Unohana took it gingerly, and had it sent to squad 12.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Unohana asked. Lucy was unresponsive.

Unohana had gone with Isane to help other injured people, leaving Lucy to herself.

Lucy stood from her sitting position. And proceeded to a door at the end of the hall. She peaked inside at Byakuya's sleeping form. She walked inside, and closed the door behind her. Lucy sat down at the bedside. She took his warm hand in her cold one.

"I'm sorry." Lucy tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. a few tear drops fell on Byakuya's hand. She wept silently, and eventually, fell asleep. Still hand in hand with Byakuya.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Byakuya woke up. He felt something warm on his hand, and when he looked over, Lucy's head was rested on the metal railing on the bed, and she was asleep. The dried tears on her face were easily noticeable. He sat up slowly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl up, but her head shot up instantly. He instinctively, he moved back a little. She blinked and allowed her grogginess to subside.

"You should be resting." Byakuya said in a firm tone.

"I don't have time left." Lucy said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean you don't have time left?" Byakuya questioned, skeptically looking at her. He looked up at her horns and noticed that one of them was missing. Lucy's trembling hand let go of his. He suddenly remembered her horn being cut off during their battle with Mariko.

"What do you mean?" He questioned again.

"I am going to soon fade away, gone from existence forever." She said sadly. Lucy stood and walked to the corner of the room. She picked up a box that had gold encrusting on it. She sat back down.

Lucy put the box on Byakuya's lap and stood back up. She began walking away when Byakuya tried grabbing her hand, but it simply turned to dust.

"Tell all of the other captains that it was a pleasure to work with them. And tell Momo that I am truly grateful for all that she's done for me." Lucy turned around.

"Thank you, Byakuya Kuchiki." And with that she completely faded away. Byakuya watched as the haori fell gently to the floor. His eyes were wide and confused. Opening the box on his lap, the most beautiful melody played, and inside of it, was Lucy's missing horn.

Byakuya couldn't understand why of all people, she gave him the horn. Looking in the box once more, there was another gold encrusting on it. _Lilium._ It read. He let the melody play a while longer before closing the box. Unohana entered the room, asking if he had seen Lucy. He explained what he saw, and delivered the message to her and the other captains.

Momo was devastated, but nonetheless treasured the time she had with her captain. The peach girl kept a photo of her and her captain displayed on her desk. No one could ever forget the impact that Lucy had on the soul society. The 80th district rejoiced in her death, while others from places like the third and second, prayed on a tombstone they made for her. They had all been saved by Lucy on numerous occasions.

And in the squad six captain's office, on the top shelf, was the box with Lucy Kausakibe's horn, the last thing that remained of her.

**Alright ppl thx 4 reading. I just recently joined the elfen lied world, and I felt that bleach and elfen lied went hand in hand. You know, with the espada having masks on them, and the soul society missing a captain and all. Tell me what you think by PM or reviewing. I will make 2 sequels to this one. **

**Next story- The Diclonius Chronicles: Save my memory **


End file.
